1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling document processing in a networked system, the system comprising at least one user workstation for submitting processing jobs of a user, a memory unit that stores the processing jobs, the memory unit being arranged to manage the processing jobs in at least one logical storage space, and a digital image reproduction device for document processing. The digital image reproduction device has a user interface unit that controls the processing jobs that are stored in the logical storage space and waiting to be executed. The method comprises providing, at the user interface unit, control elements for a user to select a processing job from the processing jobs in the logical storage space, and executing the selected processing job by processing documents in the digital image reproduction device.
The present invention further relates to a digital image reproduction device for document processing for use in the networked system, the digital image reproduction device having a user interface unit that controls the processing jobs that are stored in the logical storage space and waiting to be executed; and a management unit arranged for providing, at the user interface unit, control elements for a user to select a processing job from the processing jobs in the logical storage space, and executing the selected processing job by processing documents in the digital image reproduction device.
The present invention further relates to a computer program product that implements the present invention.
2. Description of Background Art
A method of controlling document processing in a networked system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,769. The system includes a digital image reproduction apparatus (e.g. a printer), at least one workstation for a user for processing digital documents, and a network for connecting the digital image reproduction apparatus and the workstation. The digital image reproduction apparatus includes a scanner unit, a printer unit, and a user interface integrated in the apparatus, a network connection unit for coupling to the network for the purpose of communication with a digital environment including at least a number of the workstations of users and a memory unit. The user interface is provided with an input device and a display for the user to give operator control commands to the apparatus. On the user workstation, a user may generate a processing job, e.g. a print job, which is submitted via the network to the digital image reproduction device. The job is waiting for execution and must be activated at the digital image reproduction device via its user interface. The memory unit maintains a dynamic set of logical storage spaces in a memory, each logical storage space allocated to a specific user. The logical storage space of a user stores the processing print jobs waiting to be executed. The management unit, when receiving from a user's workstation a digital data file for printing, stores the job in the logic storage space of the relevant user (or dynamically allocates a logical storage space to the user), and passes the file for printing to the printer unit only on a command from the user interface, which command identifies the relevant job. Also, on receipt of a scanning job and subsequently activating the job on the user interface, the apparatus stores the data generated by the scanner unit in the existing or dynamically allocated logical storage space of the relevant user, to be accessed via the workstation of the relevant user on a command from the latter workstation. Other files, such as sets of adjustment parameters for printing or scanning processes, can also be stored in the logical storage spaces and may be manipulated via the user interface.
In the known system, when a user arrives at the operator control unit, he has to identify the relevant printing or scanning job by selecting the respective logical storage space and accessing it, select the relevant print job, and operate the print key. Printing jobs thus require several actions, which, moreover, must be done accurately.